Baby Days
by cleotheo
Summary: With Hermione off out for the day, Draco is left alone with their baby son, Scorpius. But while Scorpius may only be little, he's already a Slytherin in the making and causes Draco nothing but trouble. Cute, fluffy family one-shot.


**A/N - This is a cute, fluffy family one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

As she got ready to go and meet her friend, Ginny Potter, for some lunch and a bit of shopping, Hermione Malfoy wondered if she was doing the right thing. It wasn't that she didn't fancy spending an afternoon with Ginny, she was just less than keen to leave her gorgeous eight week old baby, Scorpius. Hermione hadn't really left her son for any length of time since his birth, and even though she knew her husband, Draco, was perfectly capable of taking care of their son, she was having second thoughts about meeting up with Ginny. Maybe she should have arranged it for a time when Draco was at work, so she would have had to take Scorpius with her.

"I don't think I'm going to go," Hermione called to her husband as he wandered into the bedroom, Scorpius cradled in his arms.

"Why not?" Draco asked with a confused frown. "I thought you were looking forward to having some adult time."

"I was," Hermione confessed. "I just don't want to leave him," she added gently, smiling at her content son in his father's arms.

"It's a couple of hours, Hermione," Draco pointed out. "I can take care of our son for a couple of hours."

"But who's going to take care of you?" Hermione teased.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," Draco returned, smirking at Hermione as he described himself as big.

"That's debatable," Hermione snorted.

"I can prove to you how big I am," Draco shot back with a chuckle.

"I don't need proof on that, I'm well aware of what a big boy you are," Hermione chuckled. "What's debatable is you claiming you can look after yourself. Last time I went to see my parents for the weekend, I came back to find you'd thrown the clothes you'd been wearing away rather than wash them."

"They were dirty," Draco argued. "I'd been playing quidditch with the lads, and when Potter pushed me off my broom, deliberately I might add, those devil twins created a mud patch directly where I fell. I was covered from head to toe in mud. There were one really bad moment when I was trying to get clean that I worried I might have to shave my head to get rid of the mud. Thankfully it all came out after a few extra washes, so you didn't have to cope with the bald headed husband."

"You are such a drama queen," Hermione laughed with an amused shake of her head. "And this is going to prove to me that you're responsible enough to look after Scorpius?"

"It's not like I'm going to take him flying and drop him in the mud," Draco pointed out. "We're just going to spend the day chilling."

"Chilling?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at the muggle-like expression she'd never heard her husband use before.

"Blaise says it all the time," Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Although I must say, it suits his personality much better. I'm not sure I'm the chilling sort."

"No, I don't really think you are," Hermione agreed. "Why don't you and Scorpius just enjoy some father and son time."

"So you're going out then?" Draco checked.

"It's rude to cancel this late," Hermione replied with a slight shrug. "And you've promised me that you'll be fine."

"We will," Draco assured her as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Come on Scorp, you come with me and I can start teaching you how to be a Slytherin."

"Should I be worried?" Hermione called after her husband, wondering just what he was planning on teaching a baby who hadn't yet learned to walk or talk.

"Of course not," Draco called back with a devious chuckle.

Trusting that her husband couldn't get into too much trouble in the couple of hours she would be out, Hermione finished getting ready and pushed her doubts out of her head. When she poked her head into the front room to say goodbye to Draco, she found him lounging on the sofa with Scorpius sprawled on his stomach. Smiling at the lovely sight they made, she blew them a kiss and headed off to meet Ginny, confident that her husband could hold the fort for a few short hours without too much trouble.

"Ah Scorpius, it's just you and me now," Draco remarked when the front door swung shut behind his wife. "So what should we do? A few shots of firewhisky? A game of quidditch?" Chuckling to himself, he picked Scorpius up and held him in the air above him, causing gurgles of laughter to leave his son. "Or how about we just do this?" he asked, whizzing his son around in the air above him.

With no solid plans for the day, Draco was content to just play with his son and make sure he had a good time. After whizzing him around in the air, he brought him back to lie on the sofa, where he blew raspberries on his little tummy. Scorpius seemed to love the raspberries as much as the flying as he gurgled happily almost the entire time. However, he then stopped gurgling happily and a little frown creased his minuscule features before he wailed pitifully.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, leaning down towards his son and suddenly jerking backwards when a foul odour hit him. "Seriously?" he grumbled. "Your mother's only been gone ten minutes and already you've dirtied yourself."

As much as Draco loved being a father, and parenting actually came pretty natural to him, he didn't enjoy the dirty nappies. Due to Hermione's stance on house elves, they had no help for times like these, meaning Draco would have to change his son himself. Gingerly picking Scorpius up, he carried his son into the nursery at arms length, where his changing mat was all set up in the corner of the room.

"It is not right that someone so small should make such a horrible odour," Draco muttered as he placed Scorpius on the changing mat.

After making sure he had everything he would need to change his son, Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell over himself so that the odour no longer reached him. Still using his wand, he unpopped Scorpius's play-suit and trying not to gag, he opened up his son's nappy.

"Sweet Merlin," he grimaced, using magic to remove the dirty nappy from his son and send it flying into the nappy bin.

With the soiled nappy off, Scorpius began to gurgle happily again and kick his legs. However, Draco wasn't anywhere near finished as he had to clean up his son and put a fresh nappy on him. Of course he continued to use magic to do the dirty parts of the job, and only slipped his wand back into his trouser pocket once his son was clean.

"Now for a new nappy," Draco said to Scorpius as he reached for one on the shelf above the changing mat.

Just as Draco's fingers closed over the nappy pack, Scorpius gurgled even louder and Draco looked down just in time to see a jet of golden liquid shooting towards him. Crying out in surprise, he automatically held his hands out to stop the liquid from hitting him, only to end up getting his hands covered. The only problem was, as soon as Draco jerked his hands away from his son's steady stream, it then splattered all over his brand new navy blue shirt.

"Scorpius!" Draco tutted, darting away from his impromptu shower. "Why couldn't you have waited until you had your nappy on?"

In response Scorpius just gurgled merrily and carried on with what he was doing. By the time he'd finished and it was safe for Draco to move back in front of his son, the pair of them were rather damp. Wiping his hands on a towel, Draco pulled out his wand and used magic to strip and clean his son. He then redressed him in a clean outfit and carried him into the master bedroom, where he settled him on the bed surrounded by pillows.

"Well this is well and truly ruined," Draco muttered as he removed the damp shirt. "I'm not wearing this again."

Throwing the shirt into the bin, he quickly darted into the bathroom to wash up before putting a fresh shirt on and taking Scorpius back to the front room.

"Now this time, no messing your nappy," Draco warned his son as they settled down to read a book. "And no more urinating on me."

Thankfully Scorpius obeyed his father and there were no more incidents as they enjoyed a couple of books together. After the second book, Draco decided it was time for Scorpius to be fed. Hermione had already sorted Scorpius's bottles that morning, so all Draco had to do was warm one up and feed it to his son. Luckily, Scorpius was really good when it came to feeding and he had no problem taking the bottle from Draco.

"There's a good boy," Draco said, placing Scorpius on his shoulder to burp him.

Rubbing his son's back to get his wind up, Draco was just thinking to himself how well he was handling things when Scorpius belched loudly and he felt a torrent of liquid running down his back, spilling over far more than the little towel he'd placed over his shoulder to protect his clean shirt. Draco then made the mistake of plucking Scorpius off his shoulder, only for his son to follow up with another batch of sick all down himself.

"Charming," Draco muttered, not sure what was worse, the fact he had sick running down his back or the fact his son was a mess.

Deciding to deal with Scorpius first, Draco took his son to the nursery to change him. He then settled Scorpius on his and Hermione's bed as he stripped off yet another shirt and threw it in the bin alongside his previous one. After all, there was no way he would wear a shirt again that had once been covered in baby sick.

"If I put another shirt on, will you keep it clean?" he asked his son, turning to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius merely kicked his legs in reply, but Draco swore he could see mischief glistening in his silvery grey eyes. Not trusting his son not to mess up yet another one of his shirts, Draco decided not to bother putting a top on. It was summer and the house was warm, so it really wasn't a big deal if he wanted to wander around topless.

"I've got the better of you, Scorp," Draco chuckled as he carried his son back to the front room bare chested.

Deciding it was time for his son to have a nap, Draco settled him down on the sofa beside him and summoning his book and a glass of juice he settled down for a bit of peace and quiet. However, his quiet lasted all of ten minutes before Scorpius started to squirm and make a fuss. Still holding his half drunk glass of juice, Draco picked Scorpius up and immediately wished he'd put his drink down first as Scorpius's foot crashed right into the juice, sending it over and splashing the contents all over Draco's trousers.

"I don't believe it," Draco muttered, looking down at Scorpius who had stopped fussing and was quite content. "You're a devil," he told his son with a shake of his head. "Well, I won't be beaten, Scorp."

Putting Scorpius back down on the sofa, Draco unbuckled his trousers and pulling them off he used magic to send them to the washing basket. Clad in just his emerald green boxers, he settled back down on the sofa next to his son.

"I've definitely won this time," he informed his son. "Even you can't ruin my boxers."

Feeling smug, Draco settled Scorpius down on top of him and lay down on the sofa. Humming a nursery rhyme to his son, he stroked his soft hair and lulled him off to sleep. Once Scorpius was asleep, Draco himself then shut his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

An hour later father and son were still lying snuggled up on the sofa when Hermione returned from her shopping trip with Ginny in tow. When the two women entered the room, Hermione gazed at the sight of her virtually naked husband in confusion. However, Ginny couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"They look so cute," Ginny chuckled.

"They do, but why is Draco undressed?" Hermione mused.

"You mean he doesn't always lie around virtually naked?" Ginny teased.

"Not that I've noticed," Hermione replied.

"Maybe it's a babysitting technique," Ginny suggested. "Just look how content Scorpius is. Maybe being naked helps keep babies calm. I'll have to suggest it to Harry next time he's looking after James."

"Just remind me not to pop around unexpectedly," Hermione joked.

"Oh I don't know, Harry's not bad without his clothes on," Ginny laughed. "Not that you've got anything to complain about, mind you. Draco is even hotter the less he wears."

"Don't let him hear you say that, I'll never hear the end of it," Hermione hissed.

"Too late," Draco said, a smirk curving over his lips as his grey eyes popped open. "I heard every word. So you think I'm hot, do you Red?"

"Only when your mouth is closed," Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes at the nickname Draco had used. Even though he and Hermione had been together for years, he still didn't use any of her friends real names, instead he either used surnames and nicknames.

"That's a shame, I can do sinful things with my mouth," Draco retorted flirtatiously.

"I just bet you can," Ginny laughed, playing along with the flirtation as she knew it meant nothing. Not only did she love Harry, but everyone knew the only witch in the world for Draco was Hermione.

"Are you going to explain why you're naked?" Hermione interrupted as her husband slowly sat up and gently placed a still sleeping Scorpius on the sofa and used cushions to stop him rolling off and onto the floor.

"I'm not entirely naked," Draco pointed out. "I won."

"Won what?" Hermione questioned in confusion.

"Scorpius decided he would see how many of my clothes he could ruin," Draco explained. "First he urinated all over me, then he was sick down my back. So after he'd ruined two shirts, I decided not to bother putting another one on, but then he kicked my juice over my trousers. But he didn't get my boxers, so I win."

"So now I've got a pile of dirty washing," Hermione said with a sigh.

"No, just my trousers," Draco replied with a causal shrug. "I threw away the two shirts, and I did the same with Scorpius's clothes. We can't wear them again now they've been soiled."

"That is what washing is for," Hermione pointed out. "You can't throw away clothes because they're a little bit dirty."

"They weren't a little bit dirty, they were covered in urine and sick," Draco argued. "And no Malfoy is going to wear clothes that have been covered in such filth. Besides, we have plenty of money to buy fresh clothes."

"And babies do grow out of clothes in a blink of an eye," Ginny added. Personally she would have washed the clothes, but she had to laugh at Draco's obsession with staying clean. Only he could throw away clothes rather than wash them because they'd been soiled in some little way.

"That is not the point," Hermione argued. "We can't just go throwing away good clothes because Scorpius has been sick. He's a baby, Draco, that's what babies do."

"No son if mine is going to wear clothes that have been thrown up on," Draco insisted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I would like to put some clothes on."

"Okay, but you're still in charge while Ginny and I have a cup of coffee," Hermione said.

"In that case, I might wait," Draco grumbled, sitting back down beside his son.

"Do you want a drink?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked towards Scorpius who was still soundly sleeping, before shaking his head. "I better not risk it. I'm not giving this little devil the chance to ruin the last item of clothing I've got on."

Shaking her head at how neurotic her husband was, Hermione took Ginny into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before the redhead headed home to her own family. The pair had only been in the kitchen a few minutes when they heard Scorpius wake up and start to cry. They then saw Draco pass the doorway and head towards the stairs, carrying Scorpius at arms length.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked with a puzzled frown. "Why is Draco carrying Scorpius as though he's a dung-bomb?"

"He's off to change his nappy," Hermione explained. "He struggles with the smell."

"I can't say I blame him there," Ginny said with a sympathetic grimace. "Some of the smells James makes can turn your stomach."

Chuckling merrily the two witches returned their attention to their coffee. However, their girly chat was cut off moments later when they heard a loud cry of annoyance coming from upstairs. Eager to see what new tragedy had befallen Draco, the pair headed off upstairs. They reached the nursery door just in time to witness Draco yank down his green boxers and step out of them.

"There," Draco said to Scorpius, spreading his arms wide as if to demonstrate a point. "You win kid. You've now ruined all of my clothes."

"Draco?" Hermione called warningly, well aware that beside her Ginny's eyes were glued to Draco's backside.

"This kid of ours is a devil," Draco hissed, whirling around to face Hermione, not at all bothered by his nakedness and that fact Ginny was witnessing him in all his glory. "He's done it again. As soon as I took his nappy off, he peed all over me."

"I think you should put some clothes on," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "We do have company," she said, gesturing towards Ginny.

"Don't bother with clothes on my account," Ginny purred. "I've seen it all before. I am a married woman."

"I highly doubt anything you've seen of Potter can compare to what I've got," Draco retorted gloatingly.

"Draco, clothes," Hermione snapped. "I'll sort Scorpius out."

"Watch out for the shower, he's lethal," Draco warned as he slipped past the two witches and brazenly sauntered towards the master bedroom.

"He really does have no shame," Ginny remarked, her head out in the hallway watching Draco's retreating back.

"No, he doesn't," Hermione agreed as she headed over to where her son was lying, not yet fully changed.

"Is it wise to get so close?" Ginny asked, making sure she was out of the line in fire in case little Scorpius had more to offer in the way of showers.

"He's never once done that to me," Hermione confided. "I think he was saving it for Draco."

"A true troublemaker," Ginny laughed. "Like father, like son."

"Draco did say he was going to teach him how to be a Slytherin," Hermione chuckled.

"I would say that Scorpius doesn't need lessons," Ginny said, still laughing. "I think he is a true Slytherin in the making."

"We'll see, I might be able to turn him towards Gryffindor before he starts school," Hermione replied.

"Good luck there," Ginny snorted. "There's a reason all Malfoys are Slytherins, Hermione, and I don't think your son is going to be any exception. If I were you, I would embrace your inner Slytherin and join the club."

"What, if you can't beat them, join them?" Hermione laughed as she picked up a freshly changed Scorpius and grinned at her son.

"Something like that," Ginny said with a smile. "I've got to be going. I'll leave you to deal with the Slytherins in your life."

"Gee thanks, some friend you are," Hermione muttered light heartedly as the pair headed back downstairs.

After seeing Ginny out, Hermione headed back into the kitchen to tidy up. She was still in the kitchen with Scorpius, checking out what they could have for dinner that evening, when Draco appeared fully dressed once again.

"I've decided that next time I take care of Scorpius I'm going to do so naked," Draco announced. "That way he can't ruin any of my clothes."

"And what if someone pops around unexpectedly?" Hermione asked.

"Then they'll get a treat," Draco joked with a smirk.

"Okay, but don't blame me if someone you don't want to see you naked turns up and you end up embarrassed," Hermione warned.

"It won't happen," Draco replied confidently.

However, Draco's confidence was misplaced as a couple of weeks later he was yet again looking after Scorpius and remembering his previous experience, he was doing so without clothes. And while it did mean his clothes weren't ruined by his son's bodily functions, his parents popped in unexpectedly and both Lucius and Narcissa were confronted with a sight they hadn't seen since Draco was a child – their naked son. Once his parents had caught him in the buff, Draco decided that clothes were the way to go after all. Even if it did mean changing his outfit a dozen times a day when he was looking after his son.

 **The End.**


End file.
